


Kinship of the Horns

by mitzi_uwu_trash



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, babey uwu, not tagging some dudes cause they don't matter, siblings nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzi_uwu_trash/pseuds/mitzi_uwu_trash
Summary: Lidelle has always been insecure about her horns. She is so insecure that the slightest comment about them sends her off running to a place she has never seen. There, she sees a strong and powerful man with horns. Lidelle seeks out this man's advice on how to deal with the hate she feels towards herself for her unusual physical traits.





	Kinship of the Horns

**Author's Note:**

> babey time = )
> 
> Also. I feel good for writing a fiction without a single weird joke. It feels wonderful.

Lidelle ran through the wildflowers in the meadow. She was playing tag with Klug and Amitie in the field of colorful flowers guarded over by a large windmill. The gentle breeze caused petals of the flowers to dance through the warm summer air while Lidelle ran away from Amitie. Tag on a nice summer day was fun, especially when Lidelle played with her friends. Amitie pursued her energetically while Klug stumbled and gasped for air. Klug was such a silly bookworm; he got so tired after running only a little bit. Raffina walked over to the windmill while Lidelle was running off from Amitie, who was “it.” The sun shined down on the grassy ground while they played tag together. Amitie managed to catch up to Lidelle and tagged her shoulder. Lidelle laughed and ran off towards Amitie. Klug begged for a moment to take a break. He really needed to go outside more. Lidelle dashed after Amitie more under the warm summer sun beams.

Because Lidelle was absorbed in playing with Amitie, her long sleeve got caught under her shoe. She tripped and fell onto the grass and rough ground that the grass grew on. She sighed. It was going to be a pain to wash the dirt out of her clothes. Amitie stopped chasing her. She walked over and grabbed onto Lidelle’s arm.

“Here, want me to help you up?” Amitie asked. “Sorry about that happening..”

‘I-It’s f-f-fine..” Lidelle replied. “R-really, it’s m-my f-fault.. I shoulda r-rolled up m-my sleeves..”

Amitie’s grip on her arm was firm but caring, which seemed to reflect Amitie’s happy and nice nature. Amitie held Lidelle close while she pulled Lidelle off the ground. Amitie ran her hand through Lidelle’s hair and touched her right horn. Lidelle’s heart sank, and worry took hold of her.

“Wowie, Lidelle..” Amitie said. “I never realized you had horns.. That’s a little unusual, heh.”

Amitie hated them. She thought they were freakish and disgusting. She was just too scared of social consequences to say something. Amitie yelled for Klug to take a look at the horns. Lidelle put her hands to her face and bit her thumb near her mouth. She could feel her pointed teeth digging into her skin, but she couldn’t help this anxious habit of hers. Klug walked over and adjusted his glasses in a sort of judgemental way. They all hated her. She must have been such a freak that they couldn’t resist gawking at her horns, fangs, and ears. She gulped down air nervously when Klug stared her down.

“My, what unnatural features for a teenage girl,” Klug remarked. “How on earth did she end up with such strange ears and unusual horns? Do you know Amitie?”

“Nuh-uh, she must have hid them under her buns,” Amitie said. “That’s so weird..”

Lidelle fumbled with her hair in a desperate attempt to put it back into a bun, but Klug and Amitie’s glaring looks made that difficult. Amitie reached out her hand to Lidelle, but Lidelle pushed it away. Her heart was pounding uncomfortably in her chest from the fear she felt over others’ reactions. Her palms felt sweaty, and the long sleeves covering them didn’t help that. Lidelle tried to run off, but Amitie grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

“G-go away!” Lidelle demanded. “I’m just a sc-c-cary m-monster! G-go! Shoo! L-let me go to the f-forest with all th-the other m-mean monsters! I’m sorry you had to see m-my gross horns.. I-I should just g-go.. It’ll b-be better that way..”

“No, wait, Lidelle-” Amitie said.

Lidelle didn’t want to hear their comforting lies. They were lies. After all, who wouldn’t think horns, fangs, claws, and long ears on a little girl were horrific features? Her parents abandoned her because they couldn’t stand the abomination they had given birth to. If her own parents were repulsed by her, who wouldn’t be?! 

She broke free of Amitie’s grip while salty and bitter tears crawled down her cheek. She ran as fast as her short legs would carry her through the large meadow of colorful and vibrant wildflowers. The windmill that marked the region grew farther and farther with each jolt she felt slamming her shoe into the dirty ground. Her chest felt restrained by the stress of running as far as she could, but that lurking demon inside her wouldn’t let her stop. Everyone else would run away if she didn’t. She felt her vision blur the farther she ran. Her legs had more trouble carrying her with each strong step forward. She had to stop running soon, but she felt like Amitie and Klug were after her. She had to stop, but she couldn’t stop. Two sides of her told her conflicting things. She wasn’t sure what to do. She had already managed to bolt off to a massive castle in a thick forest that she didn’t recognize at all. 

She snuck around, worried if she was trespassing on someone else’s property. The castle was absolutely massive and intricate. It was super cool, but she was a monster who shouldn’t even be close to it. However, she didn’t know how to get back to the school or the field from here, so she was stuck for now. The dull gray walls of stone and towers that looked as though they scratched the clouds were intimidating. Who lived here?

Her question seemed to be answered when Lidelle spotted a tall and strong woman with blue wavy hair talking with a tall man with green hair. To be fair, everyone was tall when Lidelle was far below the average height. Feli was the only person who she was taller than. The man had large yellow horns and devilish red and blue wings. His expression towards the woman appeared to be angered and annoyed. His red outfit gave him an air of fearsome power yet mysterious intelligence. He had horns, but he didn’t scare Lidelle like her own horns scared herself. He yelled at the woman, who was about to break her fan from anger. He was assertive with her, but he never raised his voice unless she did first. He had the power of a monster yet the composure of Professor Accord. Lidelle wanted to know how he could be so confident with such monstrous features.

Lidelle snuck forward careful to not drag her sleeves to cause herself to trip once again. The question she wanted to ask this man was begging her to move forward. She had to know. As she crept farther, the man walked towards where she was with the woman. She was able to more clearly hear their argument. The woman seemed to really want to be with the green man. It reminded her of how Tarutaru always wanted to go out with Raffina; both cases were kinda creepy. Good thing the horn man told her no. He stepped even closer to her unknowingly. Lidelle was scared of him noticing her like this. He might be mad to see a monster creeping through the brush near his house. Lidelle ran off when he took another step closer.

“Wait!” The man yelled. “What are you doing here!?”

Lidelle could barely hear what he said while she ran off. Her tired legs carried her to a beach. She could see the Ocean Prince’s castle in the distance. Lidelle sat down to have some alone time. She felt overheated from the sunlight while she wore long sleeves. She scooted closer to the water, so she could see her own reflection. It was hard to put her buns when she couldn’t see what she was doing. She took her green hair and tied it up into a bun. She winced at the sight of her own horns. She didn’t understand why she had to be born with such a gross deformity. Everyone else in her class aside from Tarutaru was normal. Amitie and Raffina normal and pleasant to look at teenage girls, but Lidelle herself felt she wasn’t. Sig had a red hand, but his red hand was strong and cool! His red hand was strong enough to bend a steel beam in his grip and snap apart a thick log. What sort of useful thing could her own horns do? She sighed in frustration. Lidelle walked away from the reflective sea water when she finished up with her buns. She leaned against a palm tree and took a brief nap to take her mind off herself.

Two loud voices with a familiar ring woke Lidelle up. She sat up from her position leaning against the tree to see the green haired horn man trying to flirt with a younger girl Amitie explained to be a visitor from another world named Arle. Despite his scary horns and demonic wings, he appeared confident and sure of himself in his deep, masculine voice. Lidelle tiredly admired the man from where she was previously napping.

“Oh, Arly, won’t you come with me to the beachside, where I will construct a fantastic villa for us to have our sensual and exciting honeymoon night together?” Satan asked seductively. “I shall utilize all the potent magic I used to construct my castle of the Puyo Underworld to make our villa the perfect place to show love~”

“I will never marry you, Satan!” Arle shouted. “You’re disgusting and cruel for all the times you’ve kept asking me and never backed down! Go away!”

“Arly, you do not need to be so aggressive. I am simply asking you to marry me. Stop being so stubborn. We are destined to continue to be together.”

“CONTINUE?! We were NEVER together!”

“Perhaps not in your current form, but you couldn’t possibly imagine the pain I feel about no longer being with my beloved.”

“Stop being so cryptic! Whatever, I’m out of here! Go be a freak to someone else. I bet Rulue would adore that!”

“Arly, wait!”

Before he could reach for her arm, she had stormed off. Lidelle hesitated while she walked over to the angry man. She took a deep breath. She reached for his sleeve to catch his attention.

“Huh?” Satan said while looking down at Lidelle. “What is a child like you doing here?”

“Oh, I-I-I’m L-lidelle…” Lidelle stuttered. “Uh, um, s-so..”

“What do you want?” Satan grumbled. “You’re holding up my pursuit of my beloved.”

“I am?! I-I’m s-sorry for g-getting in people’s w-w-way like I always do.. I should g-get going..”

With that awkward wave of self hatred and guilt Lidelle felt, she backed away and walked off. Her opportunity to talk to the strong horned man was messed up by her own inability to assert herself. She wasn’t even any good at being a freaky monster! Freaky monsters could at least have the assertiveness to seek out people to scare! She was never going to be able to earn such a strong and assertive person’s attention. From what Arle said, his named appeared to be Satan. It was such a strong and powerful name, perfect for the man she just walked away from. Lidelle felt he was super cool. She wished he would be her big brother to guide her through the difficulty of being deformed.

Quietly and cautiously, LIdelle made her way to a hilly area outside Primp Town. The green rolling hills with long grass lit up by the afternoon sun was a pleasant sight. Lidelle strolled over to a tree at the top of one of the hills. She leaned against it and took in the landscape of the Primp region she could see. The shiny red Puyo structure at the top of the magic school was barely visible from Lidelle’s vantage point. She could also see the Lake of Alicubi’s surface shimmering in the sunlight. The relaxing green color of the tree canopy of the Woods of Nahe was nice to see. The varied landscape’s loveliness helped keep her mind off of her own horns and fangs. Lidelle took a sigh of relief and scratched her claws on the tree bark.

“It’s so nice up here, ah,” Lidelle said to herself while gazing out at the landscape.

“I would most certainly agree,” A familiarly deep and masculine voice replied.

Lidelle quickly turned her head right to see Mr. Satan standing a short distance from the tree, his eyes locked with Lidelle’s. She pulled her claws out of the tree bark and hid them under sleeves. She turned away from Mr. Satan and covered her face. He’d surely think lowly of her for that!

“There’s no need to be so secretive about your unusual features, child,” Satan said. “We are alone. Now, what were you trying to tell me in the middle of my pursuit of dear, sweet Arly?”

Finally, she had her chance to ask Mr. Satan about his horns, but she felt her heart rushing. She was nervous about her question being seen as silly or stupid. That worry made her words have trouble getting out of her mouth in their intended form.

“I, h-h, no, I mean, y-y, wh-wh, no, that’s n-not how I…” Lidelle hesitated.

“Take your time to think,” Satan demanded. “I have been around for a century; surely, waiting a few minutes for you to think through something will mean nothing.”

“Th-thanks..”

Lidelle remained quiet while her heart rate returned to normal. She still felt nervous, but this time, her sentence weren’t as disjointed as her appearance with her monstrous features.

“S-sir, h-how can you be s-so happy with h-h-horns?” Lidelle asked. “Aren’t p-people m-m-mean about them?”

“Oh, these?” Satan said while pointing to his long yellow horns. “What do my horns have to do with my feelings? They are nothing but a part of my strappingly charming, to Arle, body.”

“N-no! How c-can you b-be so happy wh-when people p-probably m-m-make fun of your horns, or gawk at you like s-some freak, or or c-call you a d-demon for having them?”

“People bully you for your horns, claws, ears, and fangs?”

“How d-did you notice all of th-that?”

“I suppose I have a keen eye. It certainly seems like you have been picked on with that meek stutter and that passive attitude, running away from me like you were scared of me or something, what nerve..”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Satan!”

“Please, you can just call me Satan, like everyone else can. ‘Mr. Satan’ sounds too formal for a casual talk like this.”

“Sorry, Satan!”

“If you want everyone to take you seriously, I recommend you don’t apologize for everything.”

“S-s-.. alright..”

“You shouldn’t let other people get to you so easily, child. I’m sure there are people harsher than those you have encountered. Such people I have encountered, yet I stand here at the hills with no tears in my eyes and pride in my stance. The world is a cruel place where people will try to stab you in the chest. Instead of taking the blade and leaving this world, grab their arm and twist it. Stand up for yourself, or you will never get what you want in this world.”

“Wowie, you’re r-really wise, sir.. I’ll metaphorically do the twist arm sword th-thing.”

“I meant that literally, but I suppose it works as some form of metaphor too.”

“Wh-what?”

“Anyway, allow me to finish. I understand the suffering of your self esteem. As a young man many years ago, people mocked me for my love for a woman. Well, not so much mocked as they warred in the heavens, with my love being forbidden by the situation of war. I felt ashamed of myself for loving her, especially since all the angels I knew would have abandoned me for it. Despite the shame I felt, I managed to fight through it, won the hand of that woman, and lived happily with her despite God himself smiting me for my supposedly vile actions. I still chase for that woman’s soul, but alas, my attempts have failed. However, I wouldn’t be the man I am today if I let shaming and ridicule rule me.”

“Thank you for sharing your story, Satan. I’ll do my best to stand up for myself. I do have another question though.”

“Go ahead.”

“How long ago was ‘many years ago?’”

“Oh, I dunno, maybe 90,000 years, perhaps 100,000. It’s hard to remember an exact year.”

“100,000 years?!”

“Yes, and I have learned so much about the world in those 100,000 years. I wish I could articulate more to you, but you’re just a child. You couldn’t understand.”

“Ok big brother!”

“Big brother?!”

“Sorry, I-I was j-just being overly hopeful, w-wasn’t I?”

“I appreciate the kind sentiment, but it makes me extremely uncomfortable when you call me that. Anyway, I should be on my way soon. My castle needs to be tended to for Arly’s arrival. Farewell, young one. Your horns are rather fine like mine, so don’t feel ashamed. I’m sure they will grow to be magnificent like mine. Have a fair day.”

“Goodbye, Satan!”

Big brother, Satan, walked off from where he was standing on the hill. Before he finally left the area to return to the castle, he turned back towards Lidelle.

“Silly me, I forgot to ask your name,” Satan said from a distance.

“I’m Lidelle!” Lidelle yelled out in reply.

“Lidelle? That name fits you well. Farewell.”

Satan spread his wings and looked up into the sky. He smiled at Lidelle while his hand lit up with dark magic. He flapped his wings and ascended into the heavens. Lidelle was amazed at his powerful magic. Big brother really was cool. 

Lidelle skipped back towards the windmill flower patch. Hopefully, Klug and Amitie were still playing there. She wanted to explain why she ran off to them and state her discomfort about her horns. After all, big brother said that she need to stand up for herself to get through the feeling of being looked at as a freak. She trudged across quite a large stretch of land to get back to the flowery meadow since Primp was generally a varied region. Travel was hard for that reason, but that was a topic Lidelle didn’t really care about in that moment. She walked and walked with the words she was going to say to them floating around in her mind the whole time. She had to keep telling herself what she was going to say, so she didn’t mess it up when the time came to say them. 

After a lot of walking, Lidelle reached the flowery field. The summer sun shining throughout her walk made her feel like a sweaty, sticky mess, but there was nothing she could really do about that. She tiredly walked over to Amitie and Sig, who were making each other flower crowns. Raffina sat away from them making her own flower crown. Lidelle sat down on the dirty ground next to Sig and Amitie. Lidelle smiled when Amitie waved hello to her.

“Hi, Lidelle!” Amitie said cheerfully. “How are you after your walk? I hope I didn’t make you feel bad.”

“I feel b-better about my horns,” Lidelle replied. “I met b, I mean, Satan. He told me that I should stand up for myself and be happy with my horns! He was super powerful and cool.”

“I’m glad you made a new friend, Lidelle!”

“I’m happy I met him too.”

“Amitie, can you help with this thing?” Sig asked while holding up his unfinished flower crown. “It’s hard with this red hand. The flowers keep getting crushed.”

“Oh, yeah, Sig!” Amitie answered. “I just wanna get Lidelle started with hers!’

Amitie plucked a handful of white flowers from the ground surrounding them. She showed Lidelle how to braid them together into a flower crown. Lidelle nodded and followed Amitie’s direction. Amitie helped Sig with his flower crown. Lidelle looked up at the bright blue sky, her eyes searching for some sign of her big brother figure up there. Amitie tapped her on the shoulder while she was lost in thought about him.

“Whatcha looking for, Lidelle?” Amitie asked. “Is it something cool?!”

“Someone wonderful. I don’t think you would really understand though..”

“It’s fine if I don’t understand, I’ll still try to be fun, like always.”

“You’re always fun, Amitie.”

“Aww, thanks! You know Lidelle, those horns of yours look nice. I don’t know why you’re so afraid of people seeing them.”

“Some people I used to know hated them with all their hearts, but they’re gone now. Satan’s right, they look alright. Maybe they’ll grow to be big and pretty.”

“I bet they will!”

Lidelle looked back up at the sky while glancing down to make sure she was making her flower crown correctly. She felt happy with her friends. She felt the weight of their judgement was lifted. It didn’t even matter if they did hate them because she was going to stand up for herself, no matter how difficult it was going to be. The comfort from feeling like being herself was alright was freeing. She looked up at the slowly drifting white clouds in the beautiful summer sky while she braided together a flower crown next to her close friends. She was looking forward to the many years she had to learn about the world like her big brother did now that she had finally come to terms with who she was. She was Lidelle, and she was proud of that now.


End file.
